monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Bringing Back MH
Bringing Back MH is the 1st special of Life as a Teenage Monster Transcript "Theme Song" Fang: "narrating" I've been in hiding for a long time but things have changed. I'm now attending the reopened Monster High, it's super exciting but I probably should start @ the beginning. Hi, I'm Fang & this is how we brought back MH. "Fang was practicing turning into a bat w/ his mom" Draculaura: You've got it, c'mon. Fang: "deeply inhales then exhales" You've got this, Fang. "Fang gets a running start & transforms" Draculaura: A goat, close enough. Fang: How so? Draculaura: I'm just trying to make u feel good. Fang: Maybe if I had other monsters around me, I'd feel comfortable. Drac: U sayin' you're not comfortable now? Fang: No, no, I just feel so alone. Drac: I understand how u feel, I felt the same way when I was ur age. Fang: Really. Drac: Yeah, I even opened up Monster High w/ my beast ghoulfriends. Fang: What happened to Monster High? Drac: Moanica & her Zomboys, had the normies take it down. Fang: Well that was yrs. ago, let's try again! Drac: U sure? Fang: Of course, u start the repairs & I'll gather some students. Drac: Sounds like a deal. Fan: Yippee! "w/ all excitement, Fang finally turned into a bat" Fang: I did it! Drac: Guess ur powers are based on ur emotions. Fang: Weird. "Fang flies off to get some students, not aware of someone watching" Cut to abandoned power station: Fang: There's gotta be some monsters hiding out here. "Fang searches around the place & is startled to meet another monster" Boy: Hi. Fang: Oh sorry, not looking for any normies. Boy: What? I'm not a normies, just using their parts. Fang: Oh, that's gross & explains ur green skin. Boy: My name's Sparky, Sparky Stein, I'm related to Frankenstein. Fang: Oh cool, I'm Fang, relate to Dracula. Sparky: The Dracula, that's super cool! Fang: Yeah. Hey, u want to be a student @ MH. Sparky: Didn't that place get closed down? Fang: Yeah, but my mom & I reopening the place. Sparky: Sure, I'd love to enroll. Fang: Great, let's find some others to enroll. Sparky: Ok. "Fang & Sparky leave the power station & head out on their adventure" Cut to woods: Sparky: Why are we here? Fang: 1 of my really good friends hangs here, well, my only friend. Sparky: Why the woods out of all places? "a wolf howl can be heard & Fang is attacked" Sparky: "screams" It's an attack! Fang: "laughing" Guys, stop, that tickles! Sparky: Wait, why are u enjoying this? Fang: Guys, stop. "the wolf from earlier lands in front of them" Sparky: Oh gosh, it's the leader! "wolf transforms into a boy" Boy: Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt u. Fang: Guys, plz, ur gonna make me pee. Boy: Pups, stop, go back inside! "the little werepups head back inside the cave" Fang: Ur brothers & sisters are such a riot. Boy: Yeah, never can keep them under control. Fang: Oh, Sparky this is my friend Harry. Sparky: Hi. Harry: Hey. Sparky: So you're a werewolf? Harry: Yep. Fang: Got a question. Harry: Got an answer. Fang: Would u like to enroll @ the reopened MH? Harry: That sounds fangtasic. Fang: "giggles" He said Fang, I'm Fang. "Harry rolls his eyes & joins in the laughter" Sparky: We should start getting more students. Fang: "narrating" I don't wanna bore u guys, so I'll just skip to the 1st day. Cut to 1st day of School: Sparky: It's nice to be surround by monsters. Fang: I know, we should have a party! Harry: A party? Fang: Yeah, a back to school party. Sparky: Sounds great. Fang: Good, Archer & Fishy, you're on decorations. Archer: Sounds good. Fishy: Got it! Fang: Sparky, you've got foods. Sparky: Alright! Harry: What about me? Fang: U can make our outfits. Harry: Sounds easy. Fang: Let's got team! Boy: A party, why not invite the famous Ash. Fang: No, Rotter, stay out of this. Rotter: But u want ur precious Ash, don't u? Fang: Yeah, but he doesn't want to be around us. Rotter: Than who'll be in charge of the music? Fang: I'll do it. "walks off" Rotter: This party will be a disaster. Zomboys, get me Ash. Cut to Party: Sparky: This party is going fangtastic! Fang: I love when people use my name for words. Harry: Stop being so self-absorbed. Archer: Why, it's not hurting anyone. Fishy: Says the 1 who does it all the time. Archer: I don't take any offense to that. Fishy: "sarcastically" I'm glad. Fang: We've got everything, decorations, food & outfits. Sparky: We're just missing music. Rotter: I've got that covered! Fang: Rotter? Rotter: I brought my beast friend, Ash! "Zomboys bring in Ash, all tied up" Archer: Oh my rah! Harry: Whoa. Fang: I told u not to get involved. Fishy: How could u just kidnap a ghoulebrity? Rotter: It was easy. Ash: Can I got untied, plz? Fang: Of course. Rotter: Ah, ah, not a step closer or Ash gets to join the Zomboys. "Zomboys cheer" Sparky: We've gotta save Ash. Fang: Guys, u know what to do. "the gang take out Rotter's army of Zomboys" Rotter: Guh, u monsters always ruin things for me! Harry: Kinda the point. Rotter: Looks like Ash'll be joining the Zomboys. "Rotter goes in for the attack & Ash becomes intangible causing Rotter to fall face-flat" Fang: Whoa, how'd u do that? Ash: Well, I'm a ghost. "becomes tangible" Sparky: Plot twist. Fang: So, would u like to join MH, now? Ash: I'd be delighted. Fishy: The famous Ash @ MH. Ash: Actually, it's Wayte Hauntington. Fang: Still cool! "Wayte preforms for the students @ the party" Fang: "narrating" And that's how MH was reopened. Sparky: Fang, c'mon! Fang: Oh, sorry, gotta go! "Fang giggles & screens goes to black" "End" Characters Category:Life as a Teenage Monster Category:Webisode